EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/V1E5: Catch 22/Transcript
[ Episode Details and Summary ] I managed to break away from those idiots in Sequence, I'm sure Rau can handle them. Still wish I knew more about his relation with Imyo though. After sparing another kid in that damned government I finally found that girl named Myri. Guess I should head back to Legna, but first I owe Rau a few questions. Hopefully nothin' too crazy occurs... "Blue Faith" :Lies that cover our hearts and minds :Nothing but hell hidden in this paradise :Control we can't see, the invisible eye that guides our choices :Should we exist in such a world :Where has our purpose gone? :Why does fate make us suffer? :Life is nothing in a world of unending death and suffering waiting to end itself :War and damnation, lies and false truths our souls desire release :But what light can we see in one so dark :Holding all hatred and sorrow :What do you seek but destruction :Lost your ways, the truth is cruel and leads you to hold the thread of fate in this world :Do you still believe in what you fight for, the faith of the deep blue :Its what leads to the truth and guides your hand :tests your resolve to soar on wings stained in black sin :Can you break through and reach for that light hidden in darkness :We must show there's a way of living beyond their truth and their lies :There's power is in all our hands, we must be the change we all wish for :Restore what we've been robbed of by their corrupt sanctions :Powers of destruction that promises to free our world, but will it free our souls? :Soar now on darkness, prevail over fear :Only through hell and the ends of despair :Will we find blue faith and reclaim freedom :We can not rely on gods or fate :We write our own destiny with our choice :Everything never as it seems, our souls soar now on broken wings to promised destruction :To find our blue light in this hell, I believed in this path Verse 1 Episode 5: Catch 22 ---- Unknown Area, December 22 7:00am Within the NOS Facility Lukain walks out of a massive metal door and exits a room, he'd been in Torifune mere hours ago during the meeting with other higher ups. To be fair what they'd discussed wasn't of importance to him aside the situations in Kagusutchi. He goes onto speaker with a man as he walks through the brightly lit hallway, lined with armagus seals of embellished design. Steadily he made way towards his own room of operations. *Lukain: General, come in...I need to discuss with you a few matters. *General: Yeah, I'm here. hey can you... call me back? Kinda...busy... The sound quality was awful, muffled and rough, as though something interfered with the transmission. Lukain takes the speaker from his ear and speaks to it directly resulting in the conversation being audible to those around him. *Lukain: ...Busy? General where are you...? *General: Huh? Oh nothing, just taking a nights stroll. Something sounded like it was being torn on the other end. Various crunches and pops that'd make the stomach turn fill the speaker. From the sounds of things, this was everything but a stroll. Lukain makes a small and quiet sigh as he continues to make way through the hallway. His eyes scanning around the guards standing around the doors, expressions rarely changing. A final loud, strangled pop fills the air. *General: Ahaa! Best part, solid and everything. Ooooh its nice'n strong to! You should see it. Some squishing sounds and then a pronounced thud follow through on the speaker after his voice does. Lukain glances around to see the odd looks being shot his way by the guards, it appears even they were slightly disturbed. He doesn't pay much mind, though, but he quickly stuffs the speaker back in his ear and heads through a doorway in a sense of haste. *Lukain: Ahem...General. If you would keep your "Stroll" quiet it'd be appreciated. That annoying static gradually fixed itself, much to his relief. *Lukain: ...And is this where you disappeared to during the meeting...? *General: Not at all. Now uh, what did you need to speak to me about? Lukain takes a seat in one of the chairs in the room as enters. He looks over through a window to see the cities in the distance. *Lukain: After speaking with the top of the line of the Sequence Destroyers with the audience of the "Heart of NOS" it appears there will be no deployment of the Sequence Destroyers until they sort out the issues. *General: Ah what a god damn shame and I was looking so forward to seeing some action. Too bad I'm already IN Kagusutchi before the recall eh? Heheh. *Lukain: You realize you're on your own in that case...there is no support offered even in your division. The Beast of Sin, The White Demon...they're all there. An amused laugh sounds from the one he spoke to. *General: Hahahaa! Music to my ears, Marshal. I prefer to work on my own anyway...a break from those idiots is just what I need. *Lukain: I only have one request, and that is that you keep eye on the Lt. Colonel and oversee the missions I've given. It'll be awhile before I can arrive. *General: Oooh sounds fun! Yeah fine...how many of our troops out this time? *Lukain: Brigadier Schtauffen, Lieutenant Sorairo and AIP Delta, Lt. Colonel Mysteria, Major Hikamigawa, I've sent a few others as well, specifically a few higher ups. *General: Wont that be fun for Azure-0 to deal with...what's he up to? *Lukain: I still have to talk to "them" about that...as well as to get a general broad-scale observation of it all. Last I heard he was within the Lower levels with a beastkin. *General: ...Yeah...have fun with that chat. I'm going to go see if I can't find him. *Lukain: Ah...one more thing before you head out... *General: "Oh one more thing"! Should I just expect 20 more things to add to this list? Oh, you know I should get notebook to put it all in! ...Anyway, go on. *Lukain: Meet the Brigadier in the city...I've a proposition to pass to him. *General: ...Eh...why? He's been valuable in war sure, but... *Lukain: You'll see why...I'll forward the data to you. *General: Hey wait a sec— Lukain abruptly hangs up the call, causing the man whose eyes glimmered of silver to release a pronounced sigh. The sole of his shoe strikes the dismantled body of a black mass as he stands on the cliff overseeing the rest of the city. *General: Could at least wait till I said "bye"... His finger slides across a screen as he opens a hologram data file which the man looks over intently, a snide grin slowly appears on his face. *General: Clever...not as clever as something I'd do, but still, clever. Heheh. The humanoid mass of pitch is pierced by something as its existence is slowly eaten away at. The man has his back turned still looking at the data as the thing melts away in dead flaky specks of darkness. He holds the strange elliptical core of a crimson shade within his hand, it was all that remained of it. Its form, now crystallized, was placed on a small portion of the device that formed like a platform. He types in a few coordinates to the device and then the crystal like object is beamed away in a light to its destination. The General gives a small chuckle. *General: And that'll do it. He then looks over to the city, his hollow silver eyes survey the horizon over the city. The enormous spires that were the "Seithr generators" stretched high, as the black sheet that blanketed the sky gave way to faint light, though the dots of white still speckled the horizon. His smile vanishes as he sees that he'd missed a contact from one of their members. *General: ...I suppose I do have to respond to my subordinates, its polite. ...Since when did I give a shit about that though? Upon a closer inspection with his eyes slit like a reptile, he could discern the message. *General: ...Speak of the devil its the Lt. Colonel. Report to the lower levels huh. His grin then returns slowly. He lets off a chuckle to himself as he pulls back his weapon, returning to him like a whip it vanishes into the dark ring and void it spurned from. *General: Well, well Azure 0... shall we start our game...? --- Upper levels of Kagusutchi 7:25am Within Lazarith's and Myri's Residence Nex stands tall in a mess of a front room, the door shattered across the floor that he'd busted down himself to get in. The one he stared at, he'd been looking for with great prudence. This girl named Myri he had to remove from Sequence's eyes if he wanted to succeed himself, but the young women continues to shoot him troubled expressions, firing out questions left and right. It needless to say wasn't helping his cause any. *Myri: W-what are you talking about?! Power? *Nex: Would you stop freaking out? Nex barks angrily as he pulls her arm forward, dragging her with it. *Myri: Its a LITTLE hard when the guy whose regarded as personification of evil is saying that! Let me go! *Nex: Personification of evil...really. What else do they call me? Enemy of the world? *Myri: Lazarith is going to kill you, you hear me?! Let me go, let me go! Myri hits Nex's body furiously, pounding him with her fists. It feels like nothing to him, as Nex wears an expression like she were an irritant and grabs both her arms, Myri scowls at him. *Nex: Stop. Screaming. Or I'm gonna knock you out. *Myri: I'm not scared of you, "Beast of Sin". *Nex: You know nothing about me, and you have no idea what's going on, you don't even know what you're capable of doin... *Myri: Oh and I suppose you do? *Nex: Long story short, yeah I do. I'm here trying to keep you from making the mistake of joining those bastards. *Myri: Wait how the heck do you know I was going to join?! *Nex: Doesn't matter. Now stop screwing around, lets go. *Myri: And another thing, one of those "Bastards" is helping me, putting his life on the line to protect me. *Nex: Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear it, I don't friggin care. *Myri: Exactly, so why the heck would I help you?! You're insane, you're trying to DESTROY the world! I'm peaceful I don't-- Nex narrows his crimson and azure eyes to shoot her an angered glare. *Nex: Shut. Up. Be "peaceful" in your own little world, cause its not this one. This world is hell hidden under a damn illusion. *Myri: ...Do you realize how insane you sound? You're unbelievable and you're taking me from my home you jerk! *Nex: ...Yeah? I've given up on having a home after both of mine were destroyed. *Myri: And another thing—Wait...what? That was a surprise to hear from him to say the least, stopping her dead in sentence. *Nex: If you stay here, you're gonna see the darker side of the "Protectors" real fast. They'll get that power from your soul, one way or another. *Myri: Can I at least talk to Lazarith about this so I can find out if its true...? Can you at least give me a choice...? Please? Nex closes his eyes for a moment and releases her after a sigh. *Nex: No. The sooner we get you away the better. I already know they're gonna tell you I'm full of shit. Myri frowns annoyed as she hears his words and Nex looks straight at her. *Nex: You can believe me, or not. I don't really care. But I'm not gonna let anyone jeopardize what I'm tryin' to do. That includes you. *Myri: But I care about him, and he does me! You can't just take me from that! *Nex: Watch me. Nex mentions with certainty as he grabs her and drags her out of the house, Myri furiously struggles. *Myri: You expect me to just go along with this, when you wont tell me anything?! *Nex: Oh I wont tell you anything...and tell me what you know about yourself. *Myri: I know I'm the daughter of two people who were victim of the recent wars...and Lazarith took me in. The NOS has offered me shelter, protection, and were going to let me in until you came, now I'm probably going to be branded some traitor aligned with you. *Nex: ...That's not the truth...what they told you. Nex's words come bluntly as his eyes turn even colder and Myri's face is lined with disbelief. *Myri: What? What do you mean its not the truth? *Nex: Exactly as it sounds... *Myri: But that's...I have memories of it, that can't... *Nex: Doesn't matter. You'll never learn a damn thing staying with them, at least, not until its convenient. Why do you think you had no friggin' idea about your power. They weren't going to tell you and they never had any intention of doin it. *Myri: ... Myri wore a befuddled expression across her face, only adding to definitive difficulty taking it all in. This man and his overbearing stare from those glinting eyes of a demon, wasn't exactly making things easy for her. Or even giving her time to think it over. Again Nex decides for her and grabs her lightly before trudging her along, Myri only seemed annoyed by his action, complaining once more. *Myri: Where are you taking me—hey wait dangit! Just because you're stronger then me doesn't mean I can't, ow! Could you at least not be so rough?! Nex doesn't bother replying as he moves them through the wind blown fields and white stone pavement, all the perfection just served to irritate the man. Inches from a headache with her mewling complaints, he exhales a gruff sigh and heads out with a disdainful Myri following. A beastkin's fuzzy ash colored ears twitch a bit as he looks over the area lay inside of thicket. *???: That's him alright, and he's with that girl, just like you said. Well this is wonderful, guess I wont be enjoying the scenery in Kagusutchi. *???: Go whine to someone else Okunen, tail him. I'm going to rally others to send out. Okunen's eyes open a bit as he hears that from the earpiece he had tucked in. *Okunen: Is there really a need to do that? That'd only promote the war wouldn't it? *Niciah: War isn't without bloodshed, and I'll be damned if I let the NOS win one more time. If they think I'll sit back and let them take control of this war, they're dead wrong. Okunen sighs as he moves his scarf like garment a bit and stands up. His entire outfit was varied shades of black. *Niciah: That man knows how to take out the NOS, and I'm going to get that info from him. He'll aid us whether he likes it or not. *Okunen: (What has Liberation Sector Zero become a much a devil as the NOS. No wonder we lost a member...) Okay, okay, got it, I'll follow. I'll interfere if the NOS shows. -- Kagusutchi, 7:30am Lower Levels Area 3 Kiryos walks back after Nex had spared his life, the thoughts of why still fresh in his mind. The cool breeze of coming morning greeted him and brushed his hair. *Kiryos: (So he spared me...but why? Perhaps I will ask him the next time we meet.) His cold eyes look at the horizon, as the light of the sun stretches across the low horizon. A pleasant smile, contrasting his gaze appears on the assassin's face. A new day has begun. As quick does the smile fade. Nex's words still rang in his head, it seemed like he would end his life there. "You don't get to die yet." Those sharp, piercing words like daggers. Why he stopped, was it punishment, something more? Keeping him from death; it was a kept secret from many that Kyros hated the life he led. Was Nex that perceptive to read into it? Or did he have another reason to his actions? These questions all buzzed through his mind. *Kiryos: (Damn... so my time has yet to come.) He keeps walking, heavy heart filled with unease, his mind occupied with Nex's words. Kiryos couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen, or already did happen. *Kiryos: (I have to stop thinking about that... but I can't.) *???: Hello there Major Hikamigawa. Early bird to the battle field I see. The voice comes from nowhere in particular, causing a bit of a startle to Kiryos. A man whose eyes were an offsetting hollow silver steps out from a pathway in the mudded ground as Kiryos moved. His hair was also shade of silver and he wore a long black jacket an insignia of the NOS on the back. A crown of what appeared to be horns or fangs curved skyward overlapping like scales around his neck sat on the jacket as accessory. The open coat blew a bit to the side as he inched forward, it hung down with a slight wave tearing towards the bottom giving it a unique and otherworldly appearance. Truly his stature and image all just added up to his notoriety as the most chaotic member of the NOS. The man's voice rang with a certain tone that seemed uninviting while wearing an expression of indifference. *???: Looks like you've been roughed up a bit huh. Kiryos turns to see the man. His icy blue eyes scan the stranger and then stop at his face. *Kiryos: What are you doing here...what is your business General Akuhei? He creates a dagger and hides it in his sleeve in case that man would attack. *Akuhei: I'm the only member of the SD Division that had the opportunity to come here. No need to get hostile, save that for the enemy, or rather, looks like you already did. Kiryos makes the dagger melt, but still keeps a sharp focus on Akuhei. Something about that man seemed be dangerous, and as an assassin, he had to be on guard. Akuhei... the Sequence Destroyer. Looking into those hollow eyes, hidden within them a composure of malevolence. His brutal reputation as a chaotic maverick preceded him, and Kiryos knew it all to well. Akuhei being unpredictable as he is dangerous, attacking his allies if he saw fit wasn't out of the question. *Kiryos: Save your snide remarks for somebody else. *Akuhei: What I want has nothing to do with you major, the SD division work is kept to ourselves for the most part; you know that. Though I am inclined to ask how you received those wounds. Kiryos takes a look at his wounds. While ice mends the pain, it doesn't heal injuries, so he'd forgotten about them. *Kiryos: Oh, I encountered a criminal. He was as tough as I thought. Nex... the Beast of Sin. Akuhei's focus is taken at that moment. *Akuhei: You saw Nex? ...I would of thought the Lt. Colonel would find him first considering her job was to find him. *Kiryos: Well, I guess that honor belongs to me now. His power is truly tremendous... because of the Azure. *Akuhei: (Guess I'll be asking her what the hell happened.) Its always been that way, the Azure is a huge source of power. *Kiryos: I have heard many tales about the Azure, but I didn't imagine it having such power. *Akuhei: You'd do well not to underestimate it. Though it depends on the person, Nex is one who is prepared to devote everything to destruction, that coupled with the BlazBlue makes him a deadly adversary. Not even the NOS knows everything about that man. *Kiryos: Destruction, huh? Interesting. I need to learn more him. *Akuhei: Learn more about him...? There's nothing really to learn Major, other than he's your foe. Taking him into custody will prevent his ambition to see this world's destruction, and the collapse of the protection the NOS gives this world. Anything more info then that, you leave to us. *Kiryos: Yes, but, he spared me for some reason. I need to learn why. Akuhei seemed a bit off-set hearing that for some reason. *Akuhei: Come again...? He spared you...? *Kiryos: He usually shows no mercy to troops, but he let me go, and I wonder why. His eyes glow with determination as he speaks, Akuhei on the other hand seemed to be tired of the topic, his silver eyes wandering. *Kiryos: I want to know why he let me live. *Akuhei: God damn I get it. You're certainly determined...I can only wonder why Nex let you live... The tone was a bit contrasting to the statement. *Kiryos: I am going to find out myself. The cool breeze brushes Kiryos's hair again, and he feels somewhat relieved. He had something to care about. Where Akuhei stood the atmosphere was different, his blank expression gave inclination he didn't seem to care how Kiryos felt about finding answers from Nex. *Akuhei: Yeeeeah...uh, you can question him all you want I don't really care...but don't go forgetting he's our target, Major. He's to be taken in. He acknowledges that statement then turns away from Akuhei and looks at the horizon once again. Something told him that it's just the beginning. *Kiryos: It won't be easy. *Akuhei: Of course it wont...now can you confirm he came from the around here? I have some business here. He remarks curtly with a sharp look to his eyes. A stare which Kiryos returns with an emotionless and cold glare. *Akuhei: ...Listen, carefully. Its a simple yes or no question, did he come back out from the sub levels? I need to report to Lt. Colonel Mysteria and I'd appreciate cooperation. His tone shifts as he almost hisses out yet keeps a grin. There was nothing anyone liked about Akuhei, that much was known throughout the NOS. *Kiryos: Yes, he came from here. Satisfied? *Akuhei: There see, not so bad... He then reaches into a pocket within his coat as his hand searches for something. Kiryos automatically creates a dagger, and Akuhei simply grins unconcerned as he grips something within his pocket. *Akuhei: You know Reiga Sorairo is going to arrive here. And Akari as well, least I heard it from the Marshal. He pulls out a sealed envelop of some kind and slides it out to the open. *Akuhei: Did you think I was going to attack you? Nice to know you're so quick to the draw Major. *Kiryos: I have to be on guard. You cannot trust anyone, even yourself. *Akuhei: Heheh. True, true. You're still on your A game... He was quite relieved. His old friend Reiga being Kagutsuchi, along with Akari. It was a comforting thought to see the familiar faces after all this mess, he thought. *Kiryos: So Marshal Necaros sent them here. Interesting. *Akuhei: Yes, yes he did...they have their own missions here... He reaches into his separate coat pocket and pulls out an deviled egg, placing it on his tongue he laps it in and swallows in a satisfied manor. Kiryos cringes at the sight, but regains his composure. *Kiryos: Is that so? And someone has to oversee their missions... Akuhei pulls out another. *Akuhei: Yeah...and speaking of missions. You have one, not from me, but from the other higher ups. Akuhei places the second one on his tongue and grins before swallowing again. It seemed to be his breakfast on the go, but it was definitely a creepy sight. Something about it wasn't natural. *Kiryos: What is it? Akuhei tosses him the envelop in a carefree manor. *Akuhei: Ah...seems that was my last egg...oh, your mission is in there. Sealed, keep it to yourself aside superiors blah blah blah. Kiryos catches the envelop and examines the seal. The seal can be easily broken with ice magic. *Kiryos: Noted. Anything else? *Akuhei: It involves the assassination of someone who has a history with us. And they believe you're the man for the job. He grins as he spoke the words. Kiryos sighs. A tool of assassination... he could't stand being considered one, but there was no other choice at the moment. All this blood and violence make him sick, but he can't refuse. *Akuhei: I'm sure you understand yeah? Unfortunately others in the SD Division wont be deployed until a certain uh...issue is figured out. *Kiryos: Don't mind if I open it now? He shatters the seal with burst of crackling ice and pulls out the contents. There he reads the paper that contained the answers to his mission. The target was a beastkin known as Byakai Torayuki. Otherwise known as the son of Morkuv Torayuki, one of the NOS's greatest enemies back in the days of the third war of armagus. *Akuhei: He's thought to be a vigilante, but...we have reason to believe otherwise. He's even believed to be linked to the reason why the...well no, I suppose that is info only for me to know seeing it pertains to me division. *Kiryos: A son of Morkuv Torayuki... interesting. If he is a vigilante, that means he has to be taken seriously. And that is why you can't sent the troops after him. *Akuhei: Correct you are, this beastkin is quite strong from what I've heard. You've your work cut out for you... *Kiryos: Any info on his whereabouts? *Akuhei: Eh...I know he's within this city...he tends to move around a lot. You'll probably catch em at some point or another while on your "journey of enlightenment" with Nex. He remarks with a snide toothy grin. Byakai was known for moving around and following the action of the wars on the sidelines. Giving one more glance to it, he puts the papers into the pocket within his coat. *Kiryos: I will order him a bowl of ramen. I'm sure he will enjoy it. *Akuhei: (Nex...eating ramen with the Major...? That'd be a laugh and a half.) He gives him an interesting stare and then turns to walk down the street before Kiryos leaves heading out to conitnue his mission and eager to find the answers for his own questions. *Kiryos: (Now then... I will find out the truth.) Akuhei watches his form slowly disappear and then flashes a grin before turning away. He wasn't far from Rau's home, and within moments he was standing on the stone pave way of it. The silver eyed man donned in black stalks forward wearing a grin. His silver eyes catch sight of Mysteria who immediately jolts to attention, clearly not expecting him to be the one to show. *Mysteria: General Akuhei? *Akuhei: I'm sorry was I not supposed to come...? Because if not don't freaking waste my time...you let Azure 0 get away. *Mysteria: My apologies...sir. Nex was protected by this civilian. I couldn't give chase fast enough... *Akuhei: Civilian...? My god you're stupid. If there's a civilian involved who gives a shit. Knock them out, wound them, hell kill them for all I care; and go after the PRIORITY. Or is that still not drilled into your head? *Mysteria: No sir, I can, I just... *Akuhei: You have immense fighting prowess Lt. Colonel, and yet you can't pull the damn trigger when you need to most when it comes to "civilians". Akuhei walks past her towards Rau who was sat down next to her. He swiftly pulls something out from his pocket, a glint of metal is all that could be seen before the revealed dagger sinks deep into Rau's side just missing his ribs. Rau lets off a muffled groan. The dagger slides out with an unsettling pop as Akuhei returns focus to Mysteria with those hollow, crude silver eyes. Mysteria could hardly take her gaze from the bloodied dagger to look Akuhei point on, in fact it was all she could do to hide her horror at the act. Though she herself could be considered violent, it was only in the face of danger or entailed by a mission. Never for no reason. *Akuhei: You see that? THAT should be how easy it is. *Mysteria: ... *Akuhei: I can see why the Marshal wants me to oversee these missions, you guys can't do freaking jackshit. Mysteria remains quiet listening to her superiors harsh words, hitting her like bullets, though she would remain firm. *Mysteria: Yes. Sir. Again, my apologies. *Akuhei: Now then, where exactly was our friend Nex headed? To the restricted areas as we suspected...or...? *Mysteria: He's going after a girl named Myri Kukiyona. I believe she was being looked after by Lazarith along with a priority of ours to protect... Akuhei looks at the area as he listens to her words, the serenity of it all annoyed him. *Akuhei: ...Yes, she was, though since Lazarith is away...he'll have little issue getting to her. Bitch is such a pain. *Mysteria: What does Nex want with that girl? We have no data on her in record...it can't be read. The only place I've seen that happen is with Nex. With Nex is because of his BlazBlue, but...why Myri? *Akuhei: Yeah well...your guess is as good as mine there, Lt.Colonel. *Mysteria: What now then, do you want me to pursue Nex? *Akuhei: No...why don't you stick around for now. I don't think you'll have to pursue him. Mysteria seemed confused but she waits quietly as instructed, sitting on a chair on the little porch. Akuhei turns to Rau who remains silent with a certain look in his tired eyes, behind them burned a strong defiance hardened from being with Imyo in his resistance mercenary force. The silver eyed man grins as he approaches and looks toward down at him. *Akuhei: Well isn't this just a comedy of errors! Rau...what's it like, being the last surviving member of that shitty little band...all the others are sleeping in a ditch or gone completely. *Rau: We might be gone, but there's already several insurrections being planned Akuhei, along with new forces. *Akuhei: I'm sure...dealing with your band preforming under the radar tasks, poking your noses into matters that didn't concern you, oh yes dealing with your group for 200 years has worn on us. But most annoying of all, giving data to that "city"...speaking of. Those silver eyes narrow as he puts the knife towards his wound. Akuhei speaks with a tone of sheer venom, inches from Rau. *Akuhei: ...Are you gonna be loyal like all the other pieces of crap and not bark like you should? Or are you gonna tell me where the hell that city is. *Rau: I'm not going to say anything to you Sequence Destroyer. Rau's response makes Akuhei give of an amused burst of chuckles. A sharp pain sinks into Rau's side once more, warm, still fresh from the first strike. Rau gives a wince and can't contain a yelp of pain. A forked tongue sweeps the knife when it slides out, Akuhei grasping the hilt with a devils smile. *Akuhei: Then...lets have some fun with the situation...shall we? I think we should go inside for a bit. Care to join us, Mysteria? Mysteria watches with a frown, but she doesn't say a word towards her superior and moves quietly to follow him. Just outside Rau's Residence, 9:40am Nex and Myri continue on ahead after only a few hours, the sun only peaked for a few moments before it was consumed by a blanketing grey. Nex didn't seem to mind, with purpose he moves through the muddied soils, unconcerned with it creeping up his shoes. Nex making his way back towards the house, holding a hand to his hand as Myri had been complaining the whole way. *Myri: Aren't you going to tell me something? Anything? You haven't said a thing all... *Nex: And you haven't stopped talking since we left. *Myri: Better than not saying anything at all...where are we going anyway? *Nex: Would you stop with the damn questions... *Myri: If you answer just that one, then yes. Nex exhales a sigh while his hand brushes through his hair. *Nex: I'm going to speak to someone before I go to find an acquaintance who YOU will be staying with because I'm not about to deal with this every day. *Myri: Speak with who? And what do you mean you're leaving me with someone? *Nex: ... Nex falls silent with an annoyed look and then continues moving, suddenly Myri starts mumbling about something as though she were in pain. Nex doesn't pay mind to it at first. *Nex: What the hell are you whining about now? Nex sighs and turns around, and Myri holding her head falls to the ground in front of Nex right onto him, he huffs annoyed. *Nex: Hey, what the hell! Get up! I'm not a...huh? Nex's irritated growls stop as he moves his hands to her body and pushes her off slightly. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be out cold. *Nex: ...Great...why the hell did she pass out? Nex lifts her and continues ahead with a displeased expression, eventually making way to the pavement stones leading to Rau's house. He gives a sigh of relief, there wasn't any sign of the NOS. Maybe he could finally get some rest. Nex opens the door with his free hand and quickly steps inside carrying the unconscious Myri. He sets her down atop the couch and then sighs. *Nex: Hey, Rau, you around? *???: I'm sorry, he's not available right now. A voice that could make a chill go up the spine sounds, and Nex's eyes narrow as he turns around squinting to see a bit further into the room. The sight of who was there caused his blood to boil. *Nex: Akuhei...why the hell are you here. *Akuhei: Well look who decided to come back to say hi! Nex's eyes meet Akuhei's silver ones with unconcealed scorn. Akuhei flashes a wicked grin as he lifts his leg, and spins the chair around with his foot revealing a tortured Rau. Nex's teeth clench together in his mouth, he quickly looks down to see a seal beneath him and Mysteria behind with weapons poised to harm. *Mysteria: Beast of Sin. I don't want to see blood of a civilian spilled anymore then I already have. I know it doesn't matter to you, but it does to me. *Nex: ...Tch. That demonic smile widens to reveal teeth as Akuhei's eyes narrow further. With pure hedonism in his stare, he slowly puts the bloodied knife at Rau's neck. *Akuhei: Hehehe, so...feel like chatting for a bit? His life's in your hands now, Nex-Azure 0... ---- "Soul Devotion" :The road ahead is one of dark desire :Destruction and sin you've tread :Repeating Spiral of emotion, when does darkness release your soul :You've been damned, how do you still survive :The pressure continues to rise, its too late, there is no way around it :you have seen it all once too many times :in the end will you give up the fight, despair inescapable :Losing hope, you live in the world of their lies and you can't wake up :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in the blue light :Are you dead inside :Where is the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in the blue light of your soul somehow survives :You struggle in despair, nightmare of lies, you must help them realize :Its a rule, what you live by and die for :Its wild a taste of freedom you can't deny :even if you know the price for power was certain :Was your damnation justified :There is so much you have to live for :never change who you are :there is no one that can hold you :your blue light untouchable :Edge of your truth and their lies :you must remember :You don't want to know what you are :Don't run yourself into hatred :Around you is the answer to success :Where does their devotion lye :How does their hope survive :You can't walk away from destiny :You will never give in :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in your blue light :Hope keeps your soul true :They are the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in that blue light is still alive ---- (Nex) Dammit...I find Myri, she passes out on me and now I'm here? What the hell is this shit. (Akuhei) Tic toc Nex, tic toc! (Nex) Shut up, you're gonna regret this...! (Akuhei) Oh am I? What're you gonna do huh? (Byakai) Damn if I could get there I'd help you to claw that guys head off Nex...but good luck. (Akuhei) Who the hell invited you. (Nex) Just watch bastard, I'll turn it all around! Next time on BlazBlue Control Sequence: Advent Hatred, Agencies at War ---- Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Control Sequence Transcript Category:Transcript Category:StyleMazter